


Remedio para el Insomnio

by Obsscure



Series: Ask.fm [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Ask.fm Prompt, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Humor, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay como culpar al café o a los ruidos de lo que ocurre una madrugada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedio para el Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Para my umma Carolina que pidió Himdae con implied!Bangjae en el [Ask](http://ask.fm/) :)

  
—¿Estas haciendo esto de nuevo, hyung?

El techo de la cocina irradia medias lunas de luz difusa sobre el pelo oscuro de Himchan. Se degradan a medida que descienden sobre el pijama y queda solo un atisbo en el borde de la camiseta, justo donde se enrosca y muestra el final de la espalda que se hunde un poco, el pequeño pozo ahí donde le dan ganas de poner los dedos y dibujar círculos. _Solo círculos_ , se repite ante la idea que colapsa en su cabeza de que sus dedos resbalan y terminan trazando mapas donde no deben.

No debe avergonzarse. Es solo una escena más en el expediente de fantasías comunes que todo ser humano experimenta. Sentirse atraído por un compañero es una fase de la interacción comunitaria y ya pasará. Llegará el momento en el que ya no necesite tocarse en la ducha o morder la almohada para sofocar sus gemidos, con la prisa carcomiendo su placer.

Además cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia se sentiría atraído hacia Himchan.

Es un hecho. Una ley universal inquebrantable igual a la que hace que el cielo sea azul y las ranas no tengan pelo, como señala Youngjae en ocasiones aunque se aguante el sarcasmo atrás de la campanilla.

—No puedo dormir.

—Es el exceso de cafeína —Daehyun arrastra los pies enfundados en suaves y gruesas pantuflas, se mueve encorvado hasta la silla próxima y se deja caer como peso muerto, la cabeza caída hacia adelante y los brazos flojos a los costados en imitación de una marioneta sin hilos. Himchan le empuja, la risa débil y tonta (perfecta, atrapada en la curvatura nacarada de sus dientes)—. Últimamente bebes demasiado café y veo una extraña relación de hechos aquí porque si tú no duermes, yo tampoco.

—Tú eres el primero en levantarte de todos modos —Himchan bosteza y chasquea una, dos veces al final. Mastica el cansancio pero algo queda flotando ahí en el espacio que hay entre los párpados pesados y el mohín de su boca a la que Daehyun claramente (no) presta atención—, además eres mi dongsaeng favorito y mi compañía es algo que atesoras.

—Ya, claro... pero aún es de madrugada —Daehyun se pone en pie y se estira exprimiendo el sueño de sus músculos. El aire le llega al estómago y se encoge para encontrarse los ojos oscuros de Himchan fijos en su dirección. O tal vez no. Tarda en bajarse la camiseta deliberadamente sólo (por supuesto) para cerciorarse de que su hyung no ha sufrido parálisis por el cansancio—. Lamento herir tus sentimientos pero no eres tú quien me ha quitado el sueño sino los ruidos.

—Ignoraré el descaro de tus mentiras, querido Daehyun-ah, pero yo sé que me quieres a tal punto que mis males son los tuyos. —Himchan parpadea con lentitud y aprieta los labios en pucheros que parecen exigir ser replegados con presión e insistencia (y labios y lengua y...)— No sé de qué ruidos hablas.

—Tu cama está en medio de las de ellos y ¿no has escuchado nada? —Daehyun resopla. Piensa que tiene que llenarse el estómago y la boca con algo que sea accesible, dulce y suave. Algo inocente. Así que saca la última rebanada de cheesecake y lo come sin ceremonias hundiendo los dedos en la textura cremosa.

—Me acosté con los auriculares puestos para crear atmósfera y conciliar el sueño.

—No te sirvió de nada —Daehyun se burla y continúa comiendo, arrancando pedacitos aquí y allá mientras las migajas caen en desorden—. No sé que ha sido peor, si los _aaah_ demasiado graves de Yongguk hyung que eran como si un animal bufara en una caverna y me dio mucho miedo, o las risitas vergonzosas de Youngjae.

Himchan silba pero no se nota impresionado por la información. Repasa la mesa con descuido y luego sin muchas ganas, roba con el índice y el dedo medio un trozo de lo que queda en el plato de Daehyun.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—¿Lo de Yongguk y Youngjae? hombre, incómodo tal vez ya que compartimos el dormitorio pero yo lo veo normal. Iba a suceder tarde ó temprano con tanto _mira que nuestro Yoo Youngjae es listo_ y los sobeteos frente al televisor que francamente...

—¡Eso no! —Daehyun pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza, exagerando su respuesta— Que le metas la mano a mi comida.

Himchan entrecierra los ojos, los pómulos endurecidos. La sonrisita se vuelve una línea torcida con los dientes apretados y no auguran nada bueno. Se lleva los dedos a la boca con tanta lentitud que es odioso. Daehyun le odia por hacer que mire como los succiona, los besa, los lame con adoración, porque se sabe perfecto el muy cabrón. La nuez de esa garganta traga y produce sonidos que asocia con los deseos primarios de su mente ahora sobresaturada de imágenes precisas.

Se odia a sí mismo por ser capturado, por sentirse descubierto, porque su cuerpo está indispuesto a ocultar los efectos manifestados a causa de Himchan. La punzada en su entrepierna una señal de no retorno si no se detiene pronto.

—Tú eres asqueroso... te dejas toda la boca sucia.

Daehyun no lo previene, como no se preven las lluvias fuera de temporada o los tornados en Kansas, y no sabe siquiera porqué hace tales asociaciones. Se imagina atrapado en una espiral interminable que licúa el último gramo de sensatez, cuando Himchan le limpia la boca con las yemas húmedas de su saliva y las desliza jugueteando con la extensión de sus labios, sintiendo como se agrietan, necesitados. El fuego de su aliento escapa cuando sus labios son separados por un dedo que se cuela dentro sin permiso y él lo recibe sin quejarse aunque no puede dejar de estar nervioso.

Hay otro dedo de pronto y tanto uno como otro son empujados más adentro, tanteando sobre su lengua. El rubor cubre su cara porque es humillante no poder detener la saliva que inunda la cavidad de su boca ni sus músculos faciales que en contra de su voluntad se cierran para masajear los dedos largos de Himchan.

—Di mi nombre, Daehyunnie —Himchan hace un maldito puchero y ruega—. Por favor, por favor una vez. Daehyun niega con el pánico que hace que se hunda en la silla, las uñas clavadas bajo el asiento, sin embargo no hace ningún intento por detenerlo ni apartarse—. Hazlo, vamos... —Himchan se acerca, su voz araña la curva de la oreja de Daehyun y se filtra por sus poros, se extiende por toda la piel que se contrae electrizada y sensible. Las rodillas flojas, la entrepierna dura, la respiración entrecortada— Yo sé que te gusta. Lo dices una y otra vez por las noches, lo gastas con descuido y luego te adormeces con él, y es injusto teniéndome tan cerca. —Himchan mordisquea el lóbulo, reparte besos desde la sien hasta la comisura y vuelve con su voz rasposa e indecente a susurrarle que cumpla con su petición.

— _Hmmzan_ —dice o trata—. _Hmmzan._ —repite con la sílaba final perdida entre la saliva, la boca insensible comienza a molestar. permanece con los ojos bajos porque no soporta mirar al otro mas de la cuenta ahora que su secreto ha sido expuesto.

—¿Sabes que creo? Que eres un cabrón egoísta y yo esta noche quiero dormir lo suficiente.

La boca de Daehyun se queda vacía. El exceso de humedad escurre por su barbilla pero no le da tiempo a secarse con el dorso de la mano porque Himchan tira de él y sus extremidades responden en automático; lo pone medio sentado sobre la mesa apartando de un empujón el plato. Las manos de Daehyun se vuelven inútiles enredándose en su propia camiseta al ser besado, mordido, invadido por una lengua y es torpe y abre mucho la boca. Se deja llevar, se deja arrastrar por el impulso urgente y abre las piernas para que Himchan se pegue mas a él, hasta sentir como su cadera encaja en la suya y no es posible que sean dos cuerpos separados.

Daehyun aprende a usar las manos, a tirar del pelo de Himchan, a colarlas en el espacio inexistente y a abrir cremalleras con tal intensidad que puede sacarse un ojo si el cursor saliese disparado. Himchan le baja el pijama hasta las rodillas y se ríe, se relame. El temblor le sube hasta la mandíbula cuando le toca. No puede seguir el ritmo, ni siquiera ve bien lo que hace. La mano que le envuelve es caliente y lo que él toca también lo es, una mezcla perfecta de dureza y suavidad. Hay gotas que se escurren en sus dedos lubricando su torpe movimiento.

Himchan presiona y se desliza, le besa mientras tanto; hace olas contra él y está demasiado cerca ya. Se va quedando sordo y suspendido muy alto antes de caer, las pestañas negras de Himchan como último imagen de realidad. La mano le queda pegajosa después pero no tiene muchas ganas de moverse, ambos sosteniéndose como dos hojas de papel ingrávidas, fusionadas a base de sudor. Himchan bosteza muy fuerte, se aleja un poco y señala vagamente el dormitorio.

—Cama. Ahora.

—Eso quisieras. —replica Daehyun al recuperarse.

—Idiota. Eso quisieras tú pero creéme que para eso no hace falta ir muy lejos. —responde con una mirada apreciativa a la mesa. Daehyun bufa y se aleja intentando añadir dignidad a su postura.

—No confíes en que puedes obtener lo que quieras cuando se te dé la gana, hyung. —Sin embargo Daehyun acelera el paso antes de que tiene de dignidad se venga abajo con la risa provocadora de Himchan. 

~▣~


End file.
